


Линия сердца

by musmus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: «Оно мне очень нравится… но это обручальное кольцо или как?»





	Линия сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The heartlines on your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328537) by [Antigone2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2). 



> Огромная благодарность Antigone2 за эту чудесную работу и разрешение ее перевести - это во-первых и в-главных) И не менее огромная благодарность Ruuri за быстрый и качественный бетинг.  
> Переведено на ФБ-2018 для команды Сейлор Мун.

— Мамо-чан? — нарушил тишину в комнате голос Усаги, но окончательно ее разорвать так и не смог. Поджав под себя ноги, Усаги сложила руки на коленях и повернулась лицом к Мамору. — Можно спросить?

Тот кивнул, улыбнувшись, и от этой улыбки с плеч Усаги на мгновение будто упал тяжелый груз.

— Девочки думают… — осеклась она и нахмурилась, а потом словно встряхнулась и начала заново: — Я все думаю о том кольце, которое ты мне подарил. — Мамору опустил взгляд на ее руки, где кольцо на мгновение поймало солнечный свет, замерцав золотом — того же оттенка, что и солнечные лучи, в которых танцевали пылинки. — Оно мне очень нравится… но… это… это обручальное кольцо или как?

Усаги посмотрела ему в глаза, с любопытством вскинув брови. Она спрашивала напрямую, будничным тоном, в своей любимой манере. Так же, как и тогда.

_— Ты меня любишь? — спросила она так много ночей назад, и этот вопрос, словно удар под дых, вышиб из него весь воздух._

И, как и тогда, Мамору понял, что прямо сейчас ответить не в состоянии.

Он просто перевел взгляд на брошь, которая все еще покоилась на банте формы Усаги, сводя на нет своей уникальной красотой само предназначение униформы. Но это было неважно. В глазах Мамору Усаги всегда выделялась среди сверстников — походкой и эмоциями, фигурой и прической, даже поведением, — он всегда искал и находил ее в любой толпе. А вот отвести взгляд было гораздо труднее.

Всего пару дней назад он видел ее возле школы Дзюбан, в толпе громко хохочущих подростков, ведущих одновременно разговоры минимум на шесть разных тем. Там была и Макото, перекинувшая через плечо сумку, но, кроме нее и Усаги, Мамору никого не знал. Усаги полностью погрузилась в разговор с парнем чуть выше нее. Она так неистово качала головой и говорила с таким энтузиазмом, что Мамору предположил, что речь шла либо о видеоиграх, либо о сладостях.

И в этот момент Усаги казалась такой… настоящей. Нормальной. Молодой. Словно она может быть обычной девушкой, которая заливисто хохочет и покачивает сумкой на пальце, а самое страшное, что ее волнует — это завтрашняя контрольная по математике и школьные сплетни.

Нормальные девушки не знакомы так близко со смертью и потерями, со страхом и искуплением.

Он все смотрел, а Усаги обернулась и помахала группе, отделившейся на перекрестке, и внезапно все, что ей пришлось пережить — и еще придется, — стало столь же ясным, как солнечный свет, играющий на ее броши и кольце.

— Мамо-чан? — повторила Усаги, возвращая его к реальности. Она обхватила своей маленькой теплой ладонью его руку и положила голову на плечо, и у Мамору перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, как сильно она ему нужна.

Потому что, ну разумеется, кольцо было обручальным.

Как самый последний эгоист, Мамору едва не сделал ей предложение прямо в аэропорту, за мгновение до того, как попрощаться, но ему все же удалось себя убедить: хватит и того, что кольцо будет у Усаги, а когда он вернется… когда он вернется, сделает ей предложение по-настоящему.

Черт подери, если бы не правила приличия и материальные трудности, он бы тут же на ней женился — незаконченное образование и отсутствие денег блекли в сравнении с необходимостью пережить еще одну одинокую ночь.

Но сейчас она смотрела на него — молодая, невинная, — и он проглотил все, что хотел сказать.

— Это просто кольцо, — ответил наконец Мамору, нежно коснувшись ее щеки. — Подарок.

Усаги расплылась в искренней улыбке.

— Оно мне так нравится, — сказала она и закусила губу на мгновение, радостно глядя на Мамору. А затем прижалась еще сильнее, стиснув его руку так, что у него онемели пальцы. — Спасибо тебе еще раз. Никогда его не сниму.

Мамору взял ее за руку, и комната погрузилась в тишину. Книга перед ним так и осталась лежать открытой, но на чтении сосредоточиться он не смог.


End file.
